My Fight
by ThisPhoenix
Summary: This is Susan Bones's Fight. This is My Fight


I'm supposed to be doing my homework. But I just can't do it at the moment; I have to many memories flooding my brain. I can hear the rain outside and I walk over to the window so I can sit on the window seat. The rain is tipping down. Washing away every mark of the bloody battle that was fought little over a week ago.

My mind goes back to when we first knew we were going to fight that night. Ginny Weasley came running into our common room, screaming that he was here; Voldemort was here. All of us who had been in 'Dumbledore's army' sprang up. We knew what we were supposed to do. We followed Ginny as she ran out of the common room and down the corridor. A few floors up we began to hear the cries as people were struck down. Not sure if they were death eaters or our own people we ran up and jumped into the battle. Not thinking because we knew our thoughts would take us running straight back where we had come.

The first thing I saw was Draco Malfoy shooting hexes at professor Snape. This confused me a little as I wasn't side which side either of them was on, but I decided to leave the both of them to it rather then intervening and making it worse. I saw Ernie McMillan get hexed and I ran over to carry on fighting the death eater he had been battling. It turned out that it was Narcissa Malfoy who I recognised from newspaper articles. I managed to hit her with a bat bogies hex and then stunned her quickly just as she threw a killing curse at me. I ducked and turned around.

I ran over to Hermione Granger just as another two death eaters came towards her. She flashed me a smile then started throwing hexes at the tall death eater and I took the small one.

As I look back I think about how merciless I was, how I didn't let any death eater get away. After I saw one kill Luna Lovegood – A good friend of mine- I made sure they wouldn't get up.

I remember seeing the blood flow down the steps as a black man was thrown down on the stairs and his head hit the floor. My memory was pretty vague but I think his name was Kingsley Shacklebolt.

It was horrible seeing all those people fall down. Not being sure if they were death eaters or if they were people I cared about. I was scared. Not scared of dieing, but scared of Harry potter dieing, and not killing Voldemort; scared of Voldemort taking over the earth. But most of all I was scared of being alone, my friends being killed and me being all on my own.

I saw my friend Hannah hit by a green light and was not sure if she was alive or not. I managed to stunned the death eater I was fighting and ran over too her. She was already dead. That was the first time I cried.

It was four hours after we had started fighting, both sides were growing tired but no one would stop until they were stopped. I kneeled by Hannah and cried I cried for every one who had been killed. I was over looked but not for long.

When the first Dementor's came was the first time I became properly scared of something happening to _me._ I realised what could happed. But I remembered the lessons Harry had taught us.

"Expecto patronum" I yelled as one came towards me. At first only a wisp of smoke came out of my wand. But as the huge _thing_ came towards me, I knew I had to send it away from me. I thought of the time my little sister was born, I threw my wand out screamed Expecto patronum again and this time, a half formed Sparrow swooped down to peck at the Dementor but it faded before it got there. One last time I shouted Expecto Patronum with my wand out and this time a full silvery Sparrow came flying out, and started beating its wings at the Dementor and kept it away from me, eventually the Dementor fled and left me alone to pray on someone else.

I turned around and I saw Ron Weasley running towards the stairs shouting. I looked to where he was headed and saw Hermione granger lying motionless draped across the bottom of the marble staircase that was stained red from blood.

I shot a hex at another death eater, I don't know who he was, only that he was running at Ron and I wouldn't let him kill Ron.

Then I heard someone scream my name and I turned around to run, but towering over me was Lord Voldemort.

"I'd get out of my way if I were you," he snarled quietly.

I didn't move I just stood there, I was petrified, he raised his wand and was about to curse me when someone jumped on me and pulled me out of the way. I rolled out of the way and looked up at the person who had saved me. It was Neville Longbottom.

"Thanks," I said breathlessly as he stared at me.

I looked around to see what you-know-who was doing, but he was gone. Luckily. Neville had already got up and was holding a hand up to help me up, I accepted and he hauled me up.

"Are you ok?" he asked me

I just stared at him; there was no answer for that question when you were standing on the side of a battle.

"Lets just," I started breathing heavily "lets just get back out there and kill some Death Eater"

He nodded and we both sprung back into the fight. I saw our old defence against the dark arts teacher, professor Lupin fighting three death eaters I didn't no the name of. I ran towards them and started throwing all the hexes and jinxes I could think of at them. Finally one of them fell down, it was a woman, not much older then 19 and I recognised her as being a Slytherin who had left Hogwarts only a few years ago.

I chanced a brief look beside me and saw Voldemort walking through the crowd with a sort of bubble around him, any Curse that was sent at was sent at him was sent right back and no one seemed to be able to penetrate his defences.

My few seconds of looking around cost me as I felt a curse missing me by only millimetres and leaving a deep cut on my arm.

I shot curses at the death eater I was fighting, but another had joined the fight and I was duelling two at once. I sent a stunning spell at the taller blonde man who I think was Lucius Malfoy and I'm sure it was more from luck rather than by skill, he fell and I was only battling the one death eater.

But this one was smarter every single spell I sent at him was blocked and I was getting tired. It was getting harder and harder to deflect all his curses and send my own back.

Then suddenly he was on the floor, I looked to my side and saw Neville standing there with a faint smile on his face,

"Thanks," I said breathlessly, he just nodded and looked over to the middle of the room. I could see You-Know-Who advancing on Harry, every one fell silent and no one moved.

We subconsciously formed a circle around the two of them.

"Don't you want you friends protecting you potter," You-Know-who Hissed "Or have they all abandoned you?"

"You're a fine one to talk aren't you? Where are all you friends, they've left you! Or Were they were all defeated? Beaten by a load of kids!" Harry shouted.

"You shall die tonight potter, along with the rest of your friends!" Voldemort Snarled

"I don't think so Riddle, I came here tonight with the intention of killing you and that's just what I am going to do," Harry said calmly, I was astounded at how calm he sounded, I'm starting to think he must have been mad as well.

"You can not kill me Potter. I AM INVINCALBLE!" Voldemort Yelled, he looked mad, which I'm sure he was. He laughed and raised his wand "I SHALL KILL YOU POTTER!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA" two voices sounded, the jets of light met in the middle of them and they did all they could to hold on to their wands and force the spell away from them.

The struggle carried on for what seemed like hours but could have only been mere seconds, Voldemort was laughing the whole time, but Harry seemed to be getting weaker, the ball of green light was getting nearer and nearer to him and there were tears running down his face.

Suddenly Ron Weasley stepped out of the crowd supporting Hermione Granger with his arm. He put a hand on Harry's Shoulder and whispered something to him, I don't know what he said, and I probably never will. But I do know that what ever he said gave Harry strength, it gave Harry the strength to keep and fighting, and after Ron said what ever it was he said Harry was able to kill Voldemort. The ball of light suddenly changed it course and flew towards Voldemort, and before we knew it he was dead. Lord Voldemort was dead, his body a crumpled heap on the floor. 

The entrance hall was silent for a few seconds before every one in one great wave rushed to Harry, hugging him and screaming their thanks and trying to touch him. He was our saviour, sent from god some people said, but whoever sent him didn't matter, what mattered was that Voldemort was dead.

But as I sit here thinking over the Last Battle, I can't help thinking of all of those who died. Luna Lovegood, Colin Creevey, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Professor Dumbledore, Cedric Diggory and so many more.

And so I stare at the rain, and try to think of this as a happier time, a happier time where I will be able to raise children and not have to worry about Voldemort and Death eaters.

And right now Neville Longbottom is walking over to me; he puts a hand on my face and kisses me softly. He takes my hand and leads me away from the window.

And So I turn away from the rain and the darkness and think of the future and not of the past.


End file.
